


Could this be real?

by Chocolatecake98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Multi, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecake98/pseuds/Chocolatecake98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/ Castiel ist 15 als er Dean Winchester das erste Mal begegnet. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern ist die Familie Novak nach Lawrence gezogen. In der Schule begegnet er Dean das erste Mal und beide freunden sich schnell miteinader an. Einige Jahre vergehen in denen sich die Freundschaft der beiden festigt, doch beide könnten sich niemals vorstellen das da mehr zwischen ihnen ist als Freundschaft... oder doch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Als kleine Anmerkung, die ersten Kapitel sind quasi die Vorgeschichte. Die eigentliche Geschichte spielt 2 Jahre weiter, wenn Castiel 17 ist.

"Komm schon Castiel, alle warten auf dich!", rief Anna von unten. Ich saß noch in meinem Zimmer, dass von jetzt an nicht mehr mein Zimmer sein würde. 15 Jahre habe ich hier gelebt, ich hatte in diesem Haus einige der schönsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens aber leider auch einige der schlimmsten. Ich hatte gemischte Gefühle wegen des Umzuges, zum einen war ich froh etwas Abstand zu dem zu bekommen was hier in letzter Zeit alles passiert war aber zum anderen würde ich alles und jeden vermissen, den ich mit dem Umzug hier zurück ließ. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder hierher zurück kommen werde, im Moment würde ich sagen nein. Für den ein oder anderen werde ich es schade finden für andere eher weniger. "Hey Cas, wir wollen jetzt wirklich los.", meine Zwillingsschwester stand in der Tür und schaute mich an, "Ist alles ok?" Ich sah zur ihr, stand auf und nickte, "Ja, es ist nur ein komisches Gefühl. Ich meine wir sind hier aufgewachsen und jetzt verlassen wir den Ort einfach." "Ich weiß, ich find es auch seltsam. Aber wir machen das Beste draus und rocken die neue Stadt.", Anna legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn kurz als ich bei ihr ankam. Ich musste bei ihren Worten leicht lächeln und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten. Als wir ins Auto eingestiegen waren und losfuhren schaute ich noch ein letztes Mal auf unser altes Haus. Ich würde jetzt einen wichtigen und prägenden Abschnitt meines Lebens zurücklassen, auf dem Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft...


	2. Chapter 2

Die erste Woche in unserem neuen Haus war fast vorbei und es fühlte sich immer noch irgendwie komisch an. Versteht mich nicht falsch, das Haus war schön, groß mit Garten und einem Pool. Das Haus bestand aus einem Keller, in dem wir Vorräte lagerten, die untere Etage bestand aus 5 Räumen. Einmal ein riesen Raum, bestehend aus unserem Wohnzimmer, einer offenen Küche und unserem Essplatz. Die Seite zum Garten hin bestand nur aus Fenstern und der Terrassentür. Witerhin gab es auf der Etage eine kleine Abstellkammer, ein Gäste WC und das Schlafzimmer meines Vaters mit angrenzendem Bad. Die obere Etage gehörte ganz uns Kindern. Jeder von uns hatte ein relativ großes Schlafzimmer, meins war mit Blick auf den Garten, und wir hatten zwei Badezimmer, eins für meine schwester, das andere für meinen Bruder Gabriel und mich. Gabriel war zwei Jahre älter als ich aber der beste Bruder den man sich vorstellen konnte. Natürlich ärgerte er mich oft und gelegentlich stritten wir auch aber ich mein, dass gehört zu einer guten Beziehung unter Brüdern dazu. Mit Anna war das alles ein wenig anders, wir sind Zwillinge und waren uns schon immer sehr nahe, ich glaube es gab keinen Menschen dem ich mehr vertraute als ihr. Ich ging mit meinen Problemen meistens immer erst zu ihr und konnte mich immer auf sie verlassen, besonders in der letzten Zeit waren wir um so mehr für einadner da.

 

Die Sommerferien endeten diese Woche, das hieß ab der nächsten Woche würden wir auf die neue Schule gehen. Ich war nicht gerade begeistert, nicht nur weil ich noch nie gut darin war Leute kennenzulernen und Freunde zu finden, ich war froh über die die ich gahbt hatte. Wenigstens würde ich nicht ganz allein gehen müssen, Anna war im gleichen Jahr wie ich und Gabriel zwei Stufen darüber, er hatte nur noch zwei Jahre, dann würde er aufs College gehen, Anna und ich hatten noch vier. So sehr ich auch hoffte, dass Anna und ich in die selbe Klasse kamen, so wenig glaubte ich doch daran. Und ehe ich mich versah war das Wochenende auch schon vorbei.

Mit einem kribbeligen Gefühl im Bauch war ich letzte Nacht ins Bett gegangen und als ich heute morgen aufwachte war dieses Gefühl nicht besser. Es war eher schlimmer. Nervös ging ich die Treppe runter in die Küche und setzte mich an den Tresen. Ich zwang mich eine Schüssel Cornflakes zu essen und nicht zu viel an die Schule zu denken. "Hey Cas, beruhig dich. Das wird sicher alles halb so schlimm.", Gabriel setzte sich gelassen neben mich und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Ich bin ruhig", antwortete ich zwischen zwei Löffeln Cornflakes. "Und wie ruhig du bist.", meinte Gabe ironisch, "Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, du hast diesen Blick, der den du immer hast wenn du nervös bist und und zu viel nachdenkst." Ich schaute ihn böse an und aß weiter. Ich verstand nicht wie er so gelassen sein konnte. Anna war da so eine Mischung aus Gabe und mir, sie war aufgeregt, das wusste ich, aber sie versuchte es sich so wenig wie möglich ansehen zu lassen. Doch als wir schließlich vor der Schule standen griff sie doch nach meiner Hand. Ich drückte sie, froh darüber nicht der Einzige zu sein der nervös war.  Zusammen mti unserem Vater, Chuck, machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Büro des Rektors. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und Einführung in die wichtigsten Regeln verabschiedeten wir uns von unserem Vater und wurden nach einander vom Rektor zu unseren Klassen gebracht.

Als erstes wurde Gabriel abgeliefert, er warf Anna und mir noch ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und verschwand dann in seinem Klassenraum. Danach war Anna an der Reihe, sie schaute mich unsicher an. Ich warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu und bevor sie das Klassenzimmer betrat strich sie sich noch einmla ihre Klamotten glatt und richtete ihre Haare. Ich war der Letzte. Natoll. Ich hatte niemanden mehr, der mir aufmunternde Blicke zuwerfen konnte. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann die Klasse. Alle Blicke waren neugierig auf mich gerichtet und ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl dabei. "Ah Hallo, du musst Castiel sein ich bin Mrs Carter, schön das du da bist.", eine Frau mittleren Alters und langen braunen lockigen Haaren kam mit einem breiten warmen Lächeln auf mich zu. "Wie wärs wenn du dich kurz vorstellst.", ich nickte nur und schaute dann zu meinen neuen Mitschülern. "Ehm also ich bin Castiel Novak, bin 15 und wir sind vor einer Woche erst hierher gezogen, mit meinem Vater meinem älteren Bruder und meiner Zwillingsschwester." Mrs Carter nickte und deutete auf den letzten freien Platz in der vorletzten Reihe, doch bevor ich mich setzten konnte sagte Mrs Cooper noch:" Wer von euch wäre denn so nett und würde Castiel später die Schule zeigen?", in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Junge mit kurzen dunkel blond bis braunen Haaren und leuchtenden grünen Augen betrat den Raum. "Ah Mr Winchster, sie haben sich mit ihrem zu spät kommen gerade freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt unseren neuen Schüler nacher herumzuführen." Der Junge schaute mich einmal von oben bis unten an dann grinste er, "Klar mach ich doch gerne." und damit setzten wir uns auf unsere Plätze.

Als es irgendwann zum Unterrichtsende und damit zur Pause klingelte, stand dieser Junge vor meinem Tisch und wartete bis ich meine Sachen eingepackt hatte danach gingen wir los. "Also ich bin Dean", begann er nach kurzer Zeit "Und wie heißt du? Ich hab deine Vorstellung ja nicht mitbekommen." "Ich heiße Castiel Novak.", antwortete ich ihm. "Was ist denn Castiel für ein Name?", wollte er daraufhin wissen. "Der kommt aus der Bibel, meine Geschwister und ich sind alle nach Figuren aus der Bibel benannt." "Also seid ihr sehr religiös?" "Nicht unbedingt, wir glauben an Gott und an das was in der Bibel steht aber wir sind nicht solche die jeden Sonntag in die Kirche gehen und nach allen Regeln der Kirche leben." Dean nickte und fragte dann:"Wie viele Geschwister hast du denn?" "Zwei, Gabriel ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und Anna ist meine Zwillingsschwester. Hast  du Geschwister?" Wieder ein Nicken von Dean. "Ich hab einen jüngeren Bruder, Sam, er ist vier Jahre jünger als ich und kann manchmal ganz schön nerven.", er lachte. "Warum seid ihr nach Lawrence gezogen?" "Mein Vater und seine Frau haben sich scheiden lassen, er wollte da weg und hat dann hier einen neuen Job gefunden." "Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", wollte Dean wissen." "Ich hab meine Mutter nie kennengelernt, sie ist kurz nach der Geburt meiner Schwester und mir gestorben." Dean sah mich mitfühlend an, "Das tut mir leid." Ich sah ihn kurz an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und schaute wieder geradeaus. "Muss es nicht. Becky war immer wie eine Mutter für uns, auch wenn sie manchmal echt schräg war. Sie hat trotzdem alles für uns gemacht und uns so behandelt als wären wir ihre eigenen Kinder." Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter dann sagte ich:" Auch wenn ich meine Mutter gerne gekannt hätte, mein Dad erzählt immer so viel von ihr und was für eine tolle Frau sie war. Ich glaube er ist nie ganz über ihren Tod hinweggekommen, was wohl auch ein Grund der Scheidung war."

Als wir mit der Führung durch die Schule fertig waren, war die Pause auch schon rum und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unserer nächsten Stunde. "Hey nacher in der Mittagspause stell ich dir meine Freunde vor.", meinte Dean mit einem Grinsen. Ich nickte nur und wir betraten den Raum.

Die Cafeteria war groß, überall saßen Gruppen von Leuten und aßen und unterhielten sich. Es war die typische Lautstärke und der Geruch nach Schulessen. Ich war noch nie ein Fan von dem Schulessen gewesen das es an meiner alten Schule gab, doch dieses hier war besser. Ich war Dean nach dem Ende der vierten Stunde zur Mensa gefolgt und hatte mich hinter ihm in die Schlange an der Essensausgabe gestellt. Danach hatte wir uns an einen Tisch gesetzt, wo nach und nach Deans Freunde zu uns stießen. Als anscheinend alle da waren, begann Dean zu sprechen "Also Leute, das ist Cas, Cas das sind Benny, Michael Jo und Lisa." Nacheinander zeigte er die anderen und ich sagte jeweils Hallo und nickte kurz. Das waren natürlich nicht Deans einzige Freunde, aber seine besten. Michael und Lisa gingen in die selbe Klasse wie wir, Benny hatte Dean beim Football kennengelernt und Jo kannte er schon seit dem Kindergarten. Ich mochte Dean und seine Freunde, sie waren nett und wir verstanden uns gut. "Hey Cas, was machst du eigentlich für Sport?", fragte Benny mich. "Gar keinen, aber mein Vater meint ich sollte welchen machen, deswegen hab ich mir gedacht ich schau mir mal die Fußballmannschaft an." "Die sind echt gut.", meinte Dean "Ich glaub die Trainieren immer drei mal in der Woche von halb fünf bis sechs oder so heute ist auch wieder Training und dann morgen so weit ich weiß, kannst ja einfach mal hingehen."

 

Am nächsten Tag stand in Sportkleidung auf dem Fußballfeld. Jo kannte jemanden der auch in der Mannschaft ist und konnte mir deswegen sagen wie der Trainer heißt. Ich bin also am selben Tag noch zu ihm gegangen und hab ihn gefragt ob ich mal zum Training kommen könnte. Und jetzt stand ich hier und wartete das es losging. Ich war nie besonders schlecht in Sport gewesen, eigentlich sogar immer recht gut aber irgendwie wollte ich nie in eines der Schulteams. Aber ich wollte meinem Vater den Gefallen tun, wenn er unbedingt wollte das ich Sport machte, dann machte ich eben Sport. Er hatte es in letzter Zeit schon schwer genug gehabt, da wollte ich ihn nicht enttäuschen. Da ich früher oft mit Gabriel oder Freunden im Park Fußball gespielt hatte entschied ich mich also dafür.

Das Training begann und schlug mich gar nicht mal so schlecht, war sogar besser als einige andere hier. Am Ende des Trainings war total kaputt aber glücklich. Glücklich, weil es mir Spaß gemacht hatte, ganz anders als erwartet, und weil ich sogar ins Team aufgenommen wurde. "Glückwunsch Alter.", klopfte mir jemand plöttzlich auf die Schulter, "Du warst echt gut." Ich schaute ihn an, er war größer als ich und hatte blonde und von anstrengenden Trainig nassgeschwitze Haare und ein freches Funkeln in den Augen. "Danke", bedankte ich mich. "Ich bin Baltahzar.", redete er weiter. "Castiel.", antwortete ich. "Ich freu mich dich bei uns im Team zu haben." Ich war auch froh im Team zu sein, ich lächelte und ging in die Kabiene um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen.

 

Die Wochen vergingen schnell und bald waren Dean und seine Freunde auch meine Freunde, so wie Balthazar aus meiner Mannschaft. Ich hatte mich hier schnell eingelebt und bereute es inzwischen gar nicht mehr weggezogen zu sein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich war froh. Ich hatte richtig gute Freunde gefunden, gut, Freunde hatte ich in meiner alten Stadt auch jedoch nicht solche. Ich war Mitglied in der Fußballmannschaft unserer Schule und meine Noten waren auch gut. Mein Leben war einfach klasse.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Jahre später_

 

"Warum denn nicht Clarance?" "Erstens, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann wenn du mich so nennst und-" "ungefähr 723.554 Mal" "Und zweitens, weil du das einfach nicht immer von mir verlangen kannst, ich bin nicht Lakei.", ich warf Meg einen bösen Blick zu. "Aber Clarence-", weiter kam sie nicht, da ich mich einfach umdrehte und ging. "Nur dieses eine Mal Cas.", erwiederte sie nach dem sie zu mir aufgeschlossen hatte. "Nein. Mach deine Hausaufgaben alleine, ich hab es satt die immer für dich zu machen.", ich ging einfach weiter ohne sie anzusehen. "Und du weißt ich liebe dich dafür.", Meg warf mir ein unschuldiges Grinsen zu. "Nein. Ich mach sie nicht für dich, ich hab mich oft genug dazu überreden lassen dieses mal nicht." Meg war meine beste Freundin seit fast 2 Jahren und bisher war ich immer zu nett und konnte nicht nein sagen. Doch damit sollte jetzt schluss sein. "Warum heute so gereitzt? Ärger im Paradies?", sie sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was ist?", fragte Hannah als wir zu unserem Stammplatz in der Mensa kamen und uns setzten. "Dein Freund ist gemein, das ist los.", belidigt ließ sich Meg auf einen Stuhl fallen während Hannah lachte und ich mich zu ihr beugte um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. "Na hast du Meggi wieder verärgert Cas?", lachend setzte sich Balthazar zu uns an den Tisch. "Ich hab ihr nur gesagt das ich ab jetzt nicht mehr ihre Hausaufgaben machen werde.", verteidigte ich mich. Balthazar lachte wieder "Da ist wohl jemand erwachsen geworden, Hannah dein Freund ist jetzt ein richtiger Mann, hat endlich mal ein paar Eier bekommen." Ich schaute ihn böse an und schälte mich dann aus meinem Trench Coat. Beleidigt begann ich zu essen und ignorierte die anderen.

 

"Hey Cas, was machst du am Samstag?", hörte ich Dean sagen der gerade bei mir ankam. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, "Hannah und ich feiern unser Einjähriges. Ich hab mir etwas besonderes überlegt." Dean schaute mich enttäuscht an. "Das ist voll doof.", schmollte er, "Wir haben schon so lange keinen Jungsabend mehr gemacht." "Das stimmt doch gar nicht, letztens erts waren wir bowlen.", erwiederte ich. "Ja aber mit Hannah. Immer wenn wir irgendwas mit den Jungs machen ist Hannah auch dabei." "Tut mir leid wenn ich gerne mit ihr zusammen bin und ihre Anwesenheit schätze.", ok das kam jetzt vielleicht etwas schärfer rüber als es sollte. Dean schaute mich einfach nur an. "Hey man, ich sag ja gar nicht, dass du gar nichts mehr mit ihr machen sollst, es wäre nur schön auch mal wieder was mit den Jungs zu machen ohne das Hannah dabei ist. Oder auch einfach mal nur wir beide, weißt du wir haben auch schon ewig nichts mehr nur zu zweit gemacht." Ich nickte, ich verstand das es ihn und die anderen nervte wenn Hannah immer mitkam und Dean hatte recht, wir hatten schon ewig nichts mehr zu zweit gemacht. "Wie wärs wenn wir nächstes Wochenende was machen, mit den Jungs oder ohne ist mir egal." Deans Augen hellten sich auf und er grinste zufrieden, "Am Freitag ist die Premiere dieses neuen Films, den wir unbedingt gucken wollten, danach können wir ja einfach noch was essen gehen." Ich nickte, "Wollen die anderen den denn nicht auch sehen?", fragte ich dann. "Stimmt, dann gucken wir den alle zusammen, wir können ja am Samstag vielleicht noch was zusammen machen.", schlug Dean vor und ich war einverstanden.

 

Ich stand nur in Boxershorts und noch mit leicht nassen Haaren vor meinem Kleiderschrank, neben mir meine Schwester. "Muss das sein? Ich kann mir auch selber was zum Anziehen aussuchen.", ich war leicht genervt, als ich aus dem Bad rauskam erschreckte ich mich fast zu tode, Anna stand vor der Tür und hatte auf mich gewartet 'Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so zu diesem wichtitgen Date lassen' hatte sie gesagt und war in meinem Zimmer verschwunden. "Nein nein, auch wenn du für einen Jungen vielleicht immer recht gut gekleidet bist, das hier kann ich dich trotzdem nicht allein machen lassen." Ich schaute sie kopfschüttelnd an wärend sie angestrengt in meinen Kleiderschrank starrte, ab und zu den Kopf hob und mich ansah und dann wieder in den Kleiderschrank. "Hier", sgate sie nach einer Weile, "Das ist perfekt." Sie überreichte mir eine schwarze Hoose, dazu ein weißes T-Shirt und ein graues Hemd. Ich zog alles an und betrachtete mich danach im Spiegel. Anna hinter mir hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich bedankte mich und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto um Hannah abzuholen.

Nach dem ich Hannah abgeholt hatte, fuhren wir in den Park. Hannah liebte es einfach nur spazieren zu gehen und zu reden, und ich musste zugeben, ich liebte es auch. Die Ruhe und einfach dem Menschen nahe sein, den man liebte. "Kannst du esglauben, dass das jetzt schon ein Jahr her ist?", Hannah lächelte mich voller Zuneigung von der Seite an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. "Ich weiß noch ganz genau wie ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab.", begann ich und richtete meinen Blick in die Ferne in Gedanken ganz bei dem Tag wo Hannah mich verzauberte.  
"Du warst neu und so schüchtern. Ich konnte dich gut verstehen, es war ja damals auch noch nicht lange her da war ich der Neue. Weil ich genau wusste wie sich das anfühlt und wie schwer das ist, wollte ich es dir einfacher machen. Ich hätte damals nie gedacht das wir uns so nahe kommen. Du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ich dich damals angesprochen habe, wie glücklich ich war als du zugestimmt hast meine Freundin zu sein und wie glücklich ich bin das wir immer noch zusammen sind. Das letzte Jahr war wahrscheinlich das schönste Jahr meines Lebens, und das nur weil ich es mit dir verbringen konnte. Ich liebe dich Hannah und ich hoffe das wir noch viele weitere Jahre so glücklich miteinander sind."   
Hannah schaute mich gerührt an, "Ich fand das damals total nett von dir, das du mir helfen wolltest und ich fand dich süß seit ich dich das erste Mal auf dem Flur gesehen habe. Auch  als wir uns besser kennengelernt haben hätte ich nie gedacht das du dich für mich interessieren könntest und glaub mir, ich war mti Abstand das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt als du mich gefragt hast ob ich deine Freundin sein möchte. Ich möchte noch viel länger als dieses eine Jahr mit dir zusammen sein, ich liebe dich auch.", ich konnte nicht anders als sie zu küssen. Mein ganzer Bauch kribbelte vor Glück und Freude, ich wusste nicht womit ich so ein tolles Mädchen wie Hannah verdeint hatte aber es war mir auch egal, so lange wir einfach nur zusammen sein konnten.

Als es Abend wurde machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Restaurant. Ich hatte für diesen besonderen Anlass extra ein etwas nobleres Restaurant ausgesucht, nicht zu nobel versteht sich. "Warte kurz,", ich hielt Hannah am Arm, damit sie stehen blieb. "Bevor wir rein gehen hab ich noch etwas für dich." Ich schaute sie verlegen an und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus meiner Jackentasche und reichte sie ihr. Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie voller Erwartung die Schachtel entgegennahm und öffnete. Ich sah wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen, als sie den Inhalt der Schachtel sah. "Castiel, die ist wunderschön.", sagte Hannah mit glitzernden Augen, "legst du sie mir um?", ich nickte, nahm die Kette entgegen und legte sie ihr um den Hals. Die Kette, ein kleines silbernes Herz mit den Worten ' _Ich liebe dich'_ und ' _Castiel'_ eingraviert, sahen fantastisch an ihr aus. Stolz schaute ich sie an, nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir ins Restaurant.

Am späten Abend, als ich Hannah abgeliefert hatte, ließ ich mich erschöpft und unendlich glücklich in mein Bett fallen. Heute war der perfekte Tag gewesen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, Castiel hat eine Freundin und ja er hat eine Freundin vor Dean. Ich fand nur die ganzen High School AUs wo Cas immer von Anfang an auf Jungst steht doof, nicht falsch verstehen die Geschichten die ich gelesen hab waren gut, nur dieser Punkt hat mich immer gestört. Also hab ich mich entschieden, dass Cas eine Freundin haben darf, er hats verdient, bevor er seine wahre Liebe findet und seinem Schicksal gerecht wird.   
> Haha ok genug jetzt davon, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion, deswegen seid bitte etwas nachsichtig. Ich weiß auch noch nicht so genau wo die Geschichte im einzelnen hinführen wird. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich hier nichts sexuelles in die Geschichte schreiben werde, zumindest nicht in der bestimmten Form, auch wenn einige das vielleicht gerne lesen würden. allerdings hoffe ich, dass es trotzdem gefällt.


End file.
